Liquid crystal, generally, varies arrangement in response to an electric field applied thereto, and thus a light transmittance thereof may be changed. An LCD apparatus displays an image using the liquid crystal.
A conventional LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel controlling the liquid crystal and a light-supplying unit supplying white light in which red light, green light and blue light are mixed in an amount equal to each other.
Also, the conventional LCD apparatus further includes a first substrate and a second substrate opposite to the first substrate.
The first substrate has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape. Each of the pixels acts as a minimum unit for generating a color in the LCD apparatus. Each of the pixels includes three subpixels, thereby a light being generated by means of an additive color mixture of three primary colors. Each of the subpixels includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as TFT). Gray-scale voltages having voltage levels different from each other are supplied to the respective subpixels through corresponding TFTs.
The second substrate has a common electrode and a color filter. The common electrode has an area enough to cover all of the pixels formed on the first substrate. The color filter has an area substantially equal to the area of the subpixels and is formed at a position corresponding to each of the subpixels.
Liquid crystal is disposed between the pixels and the common electrode. The liquid crystal varies arrangement in response to a voltage difference between the gray-scale voltage applied on each of the subpixels and a voltage applied on the common electrode, thereby changing a light transmittance of the liquid crystal.
The amount of the light having uniform luminance and provided to the first substrate may be varied in accordance with a position on which the liquid crystal is disposed while the light passes through the liquid crystal corresponding to each of the subpixels, thereby forming an image light. The image light is changed into a monochrome image light while passing through the color filters. The monochrome image light emitted from the three subpixels are mixed with each other so as to provide a color.
When the LCD panel has a diagonal length of about 6.4 inches and a resolution of 640×480, the LCD panel has pixels of about 307,200 and subpixels of about 921,600.
However, the image light is absorbed into the color filter while passing through the liquid crystal and color filter, so that the luminance of the monochrome image light may be decreased and image quality of the image may be deteriorated.
Also, since three subpixels are needed to generate a color, and each of the subpixels includes the TFT. As a result, a manufacturing process of the LCD panel may be complex, thereby decreasing yield of the LCD panel.
In addition, a driving module for driving the TFTs has a complicated structure because the TFTs connected to the subpixels are driven individually by means of the driving module.
Furthermore, a black matrix is disposed between the subpixels, on which the liquid crystal is not disposed, thereby decreasing an opening ratio and deteriorating luminance of a displayed image on the LCD panel.